Stay
by Caelestia
Summary: Hashirama isn't the type of man to let go of what he cherishes in life and his best friend is no exception. Madara's presence is as fleeting as the wind but Hashirama is a commanding force. HashiMada. Yaoi/Bromance depending on perspective. Rated M for language and suggestive adult themes. (Is now going to be a multi-chapter fic)


**Author's Note:** After some procrastination and gathering up some motivation to write, I am rather proud to present my first fic posted on the site. This little one-shot was the result of being bored during a class and scribbling some random gibberish in my notebook due to said boredom. Of course, I did add some more details to the gibberish in order to produce this so I hope you enjoy it.

**Summary: **Hashirama isn't the type of man to let go of what he cherishes in life and his best friend is no exception. Madara's presence is as fleeting as the wind but Hashirama is a commanding force.

* * *

><p>Vibrant flashes of red, orange, and violet entered the room through the translucent window in luminescent streaks, signaling that the end of the day was quickly approaching. A large but gentle hand of tanned skin lit a candle in response to the fading day. As the recently elected Hokage of the village he and Madara had founded, his work was almost never ending. Thick stacks of papers were piled on his desk with some leaning dangerously as if they might fall off the desk and flutter about the room. Hashirama sighed and corrected their structure so that they might not fall.<p>

"The work of the Hokage is rather tedious." Hashirama murmured lowly to himself and continued, "Tedious but worth it."

With a new mindset in place, the brown haired Senju continued his work of sorting through papers, approving some while trashing others. Some of the papers were requests from other clans wishing to join the village and Hashirama enjoyed approving them all. They would be a part of the dream he shared with Madara.

The faint light of the sunset slowly faded into a darker, richer shade of cobalt as he worked. Caught up in his work, Hashirama barely registered the flickering light of the candle he had lit earlier. He blinked in curiosity and brought his gaze to the floor, making note of a tall shadow on the wood. A smile graced his lips.

"How nice of how you stop by and check up on me, Madara." Hashirama turned his head with a warm smile.

His best friend was leaning on the wooden doorframe, arms crossed in an unnecessary gesture of self-protection. The gleaming black eyes stared back at Hashirama with an unknown intent but gave off a certain air of arrogance. The Uchiha shifted slightly, straightening his back and standing firmly with his arms resting languidly at his sides. He couldn't help but to tease the tan Senju.

"What makes you think that I stopped here to check on you, Hashirama? For all you know, I could have been plotting to kill you with that ridiculous plant on your desk." The pale man's lips twitched into a smirk.

Hashirama felt his previously high spirit drop slightly and he pouted. "To think my best friend and my favorite plant are plotting against me. I knew I should have had Tobirama inspect that plant on the grounds of it being deceitful to me."

"You really should see the look on your face." Madara gave a low chuckle and moved across the room with the grace of feline predator, sitting on the Hokage's desk casually with one leg crossed over the other. "Honestly Hashirama, I thought you and your bouts of depression were over."

"Why would they be? With how mean you are to me that would be a miracle." Hashirama laughed and leaned back in his chair. "How are you? Your best friend wishes to inquire about your feelings and desires."

Madara narrowed his eyes at Hashirama's teasing in mock disgust. "As if I would tell you."

"Madara." Hashirama raised an elegant eyebrow as a sudden seriousness overtook him. "Tell me please."

The black haired man blinked at his friend's sudden seriousness but he figured Hashirama would ask him the question at some point. It wasn't any secret that his own clan was becoming distrustful of him, claiming that Madara wanted to rekindle the flames of war. The rumors were getting out of hand and even though Hashirama put in a good word for Madara whenever he could, it only helped the matter so much. Many of the villagers thought the Hokage was just trying to protect his best friend and it was impossible to change the villager's mindset once that thought settled into their minds. The hateful glares and scornful words of the Hokage's brother, Tobirama, didn't help the situation either. Tobirama made a point every time he got the opportunity to show his disdain for Madara and it only fueled the fire of the Uchiha's vengeance.

Madara gave an inaudible sigh. "That is a rhetorical question Hashirama. You already know the answer to that."

"I want you to tell me your _feelings_ Madara. Not those defaming rumors that the villagers are spreading." Hashirama countered and sensed a disruption in Madara's chakra as soon as he said it.

"Hashirama! My own clan practically disowns me while your brother continues to show contempt for me." Madara hissed angrily. "I feel worthless. I couldn't save Izuna and he was the only remaining family I actually loved. He gave me his eyes to protect the Uchiha clan and I failed him! But I as miraculously predicted, the rumors have already started about that as well. 'That _vile_ Uchiha ripped out his brother's eyes to save his own eyesight!'"

Hashirama was taken aback by Madara's venomous tone. He knew his friend was rather temperamental and tended to overreact but the utter look of hatred for himself was new. He swallowed dryly as he was unsure of what to say. He still had Tobirama while Madara had lost Izuna. In an earlier attempt to understand his Uchiha friend's feelings, Hashirama had put himself in Madara's shoes and imagined a life without his last younger brother, but he knew it was nothing compared to the very real pain that Madara was going through.

Hashirama lifted his arm and rested his hand over Madara's pale one. "They are only rumors. I have heard the wild rumors myself, believe me. It's absurd to think that you forcibly took Izuna's eyes from him. You love Izuna with all of your heart and any idiot can see that."

Madara's hand clenched under Hashirama's, his nails digging into the wood of the desk. He remained quiet.

"Madara, do not let these rumors get to you. You are the greatest man I know." Hashirama continued in hopes of simmering Madara's violent temper. "As your friend, I'm going to ask that you let go of all of that hatred you carry. If you continue to carry that unbearable weight, your heart will become desolate. I hope you're listening to me."

The pale Uchiha drew his hand back. "I'm already letting go."

"What?" Hashirama blinked and stared up at Madara in confusion. "You're already letting go?"

"Yes. You see, I have come to realize something just recently that changed my outlook on life. I have come to the conclusion that peace is a mere illusion projected by a child's innocent heart. This village that you and I founded was founded on the ideals that we conceived as children. A place where peace is the ultimate goal and where children don't have to die? It's a very beautiful illusion Hashirama but that is what it will always remain; an illusion." Madara continued after a short pause. "Even if we impose treaties on neighboring clans, it is impossible to know what they are truly thinking and planning. If we were to let our guard down with the peace that you so desperately cling to, our entire village would be wiped out."

Madara noted Hashirama's look. "Also, if your brother becomes the second Hokage, my clan will suffer from oppression and will ultimately be destroyed. I will not stand by idly and watch that happen so I have decided to let go of this mirage."

Hashirama's eyes widened as Madara neared the end of his statement and he cried out in protest. "How could you let go of something so perfect, Madara? We have worked so hard to achieve this peace! We trained together and gave our input to each other and even lost brothers in the process! Our blood makes up the foundation of this village that you and I created! We did it to make a better life for others and we've succeeded!"

"It's still only a dream and a dream it will always remain, Hashirama." Madara slid off of the Hokage's desk and turned away. "The real reason I came here tonight was to say goodbye to my most beloved friend and rival."

The air was filled with a near unbearable silence as Hashirama took in what his best friend was saying. "Madara, what do you mean by goodbye? You're not planning to leave the village permanently are you?"

"It is exactly as you say. I just can't stay in a forsaken village that despises me." Madara shook his head, smiling. "I value our friendship Hashirama. Because of that, you are the only person that I wanted to say goodbye to."

Hashirama could only stare in disbelief as he listened to the friend that was slipping away from him. Madara turned and offered his best friend a genuine smile before turning around once more, proceeding to walk for the door. Hashirama felt a pain in chest that gradually increased in intensity with each resounding step that met his ears. His only best friend was slipping through his fingers. His rival. His brother in arms. The only person he truly loved besides Tobirama. He closed his eyes tightly when Madara reached the door.

"Ugh!" Madara gasped when he felt a sudden and heavy weight pressing him against the door, forcing an unpleasant exhale of air from his lungs. The frame of the door was pressing harshly against his abdomen while his right cheek was pressed against the wood. The Uchiha shifted and to his dismay, found that one arm was pinned painfully between his body and the door while the other one was pinned by a large, tan hand.

"H-Hashirama?" Madara groaned in pain. "What are you doing you stupid Senju?"

When his question was left unanswered, Madara resorted to sensing Hashirama's chakra instead. It was no longer calm and warm, but turbulent with anger and a hint of despair. He had never known Hashirama to get physical when angry and when he realized his exact position, his body tensed in anticipation for Hashirama's next course of action, whether it be a beating or outpouring of angry words.

"_Don't leave_."

Madara blinked once in mild surprise. "Hashirama..."

"Stay by my side Madara." Hashirama slowly and reluctantly loosened his grip on Madara's arm as if he were afraid of Madara disappearing before his eyes. "I need you."

"Foolish talk." Madara gently pushed himself off the door to relieve some of the pain. "You know I can-"

"Madara. I'm not asking you. I'm telling you stay with me." Hashirama rested his chin on Madara's shoulder, his eyes closed while his mind raced with a thousand unsaid thoughts. He felt the smaller man shiver at their close proximity. "Stay."

Madara felt a physical pain in his chest and for once, his resolve wavered. His best friend was telling him to stay and be happy in an illusion when he felt that his heart was telling him to leave. He closed his eyes and pictured his brother Izuna, smiling and laughing with him by the river. He pictured happiness. Madara questioned if it was alright for him to be happy while his brother's eyeless corpse sat in a forgotten coffin. But just as he was about to shake Hashirama off and disappear out the door, he pictured Izuna smiling at him with one of the warmest smiles a person could give and hope to receive. That beautiful smile told him what he needed to know.

He deserved to be happy even if it was all a lie.

"Damn you Hashirama." Madara muttered miserably, taking the Senju by surprise. "I came here with the single purpose of saying goodbye and breaking our bond to lessen the pain for you...but instead you command me to stay by your side in this pitiful, forsaken village. I think the years of knowing you have made me nuts."

The brown haired man gave a happy cry and let out a sigh. "Madara! You have no idea how much that means to me!"

Madara shook his head, causing strands of ebony hair to tickle Hashirama's face. "Actually, Hashirama, I think I know."

"I'm glad. Don't ever leave me, Madara." Hashirama tightened his grip around the Uchiha's waist as if the other male was already gone. "You mean a lot to me."

Madara couldn't help but to frown at Hashirama's truthfulness, suddenly feeling annoyed at the Senju. He turned around, forcing Hashirama to finally release him and leaned against the door, looking him in the eye. Hashirama stared back at him with mixed emotions crossing his face at the gesture. "Tell me how much I mean to you. Prove what you say, Senju."

"I will." Hashirama stepped closer and trapped Madara between the door and his body.

The black-haired man merely raised an eyebrow, holding back a mocking laugh. "Is this your intention? Your way of proving how much I mean to you? How pitiful, Hashirama. Laughable really."

"You can pretend to be as cruel as you want, Madara. As your best friend, I would like to think that I know you a little better than most people and I know that deep down, you're one of the most caring people I've met. You care about your clan's fate, your bond with me, and what other people think of you." Hashirama's voice dropped down to a harsh whisper, enforcing his words. "I know you probably better than you know yourself."

A hard grip on his shoulders. The feeling of sharp nails digging into the muscles of his thinly-clothed upper back. Madara's eyes swirling angrily, emitting the red glow of fire. "How _dare_ you."

"Indeed. How dare me." Hashirama leaned down and pressed himself against the smaller body, capturing a pair of chapped yet soft lips with his own.

Madara's previous smirk was gone now as a pair of lips descended onto his own. He had only been kissed by two people in his life and both of them were related to him. They also never kissed him directly on the mouth so the touch of another person's lips was a completely foreign feeling. A part of him, despite how much his brain told him that he resented the Senju, wanted to kiss Hashirama back. He wanted to release his pent up stress and anger and feel light for once in his life. He needed to make a decision.

Hashirama was surprised but excited when he felt Madara kissing him back. His final attempt to keep Madara with him was working and it felt wonderful. The feeling of Madara's arms drawn around his neck and the lithe body pressed against his own drove him mad. He reached up with one hand and grabbed a handful of black hair, tugging on it with a sudden rush of excitement. Madara growled at him and Hashirama realized his mistake a few seconds too late. Madara was always the one in control. The Uchiha bit down on his lower lip roughly and drew thick, coppery blood. The bite hurt and stung even worse when the black-haired man lapped at the blood.

"I'm going to kill you." Madara hissed at him after pulling back and made a show of wiping his mouth. "Ewww, Senju slobber."

"More like Senju blood." Hashirama pouted and remained quiet for a moment. "So...you're still staying, right?"

"Yes!" Madara yelled in an exasperated tone. "I'm staying in your fucking village so wipe that pitiful look off of your face!"

A smile replaced it. Madara merely glared and threw the door open.

"Don't think you're fucking special, Senju. Expect an ass kicking tomorrow for this!" Madara hissed as he stormed away, ignoring the vibrant smile that Hashirama was giving him. "I'm going home damn it."

"I would like to think that I'm pretty special considering that actually worked." Hashirama muttered and touched his lower lip gingerly. The sting wasn't entirely unpleasant. In fact, it actually felt rather good for it was proof that Madara was still with him. With that joyous thought in mind, Hashirama cheerfully blew out the candle on his desk.

_This beautiful illusion is what I need to keep you with me._

* * *

><p>I would just like to say that I hoped you enjoyed reading this. I'm still not entirely sure about the kissing scene since it was a later addition to the story and my mind kept tossing the idea back and forth like basketball but I'm just going to blame it on my craving to see hot men together. Perhaps it's a selfish desire but it's also a hot one so if there is one thing to be blame, it would be my perverted mind. Anyway, the song I listened to while writing this was 'Stay' by Rihanna featuring Mikky Ekko. I suppose it was also my inspiration for writing this considering the song title and all. Feel free to review.<p> 


End file.
